


In other words

by SMGeoff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMGeoff/pseuds/SMGeoff
Summary: You wanted her.





	In other words

Your hand in hers feels like bungie jumping- the free-fall, the fear that this was it, that that cord would just snap and you'd be gone and then the moment your pulled back up like a breath of fresh air as the cord holds you. 

The shameless way your body reacts afterwards, the adrenaline rushing under you skin and through veins

You can feel the callouses on her fingers and palm, feel the ice in her veins.

It was cold, so much so you wondered how you could even stand to touch even the tiniest bit, so cold it felt like it was tearing away at your skin; you held on anyways, never wanted to let go, wanted to let the free-fall steal you away like a thief in the night.

You wondered if she felt a need for you like the wanting of food or water or air.

It felt like you'd never feel anything else, nothing except for this bright light in the darkness.

You wanted to touch, kiss, hold. You wanted her to take you apart at the seems even more than she already was.

You wanted her, wished more than anything else for the taste of her skin on your tongue, for dark green eyes to only look at you, you, you.

You wanted her to tear apart your skin, to take your tongue in her mouth and it disappear, for her to crawl inside your body and never, ever, go.

You wanted, you wanted, you wanted, you wa-

Your pulled under the water.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually my first story and I've been debating on posting it because it's very short and has a bit of a darker undertone. I really wanted to post this though because I really love it and it features two characters of my own(even if nothing about them is really gleaned from this character wise other than the fact that pov is an unrepentant lesbian who wants some sweet siren love lmao)


End file.
